


Links

by Irugaa0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4384880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irugaa0/pseuds/Irugaa0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mudanças acontecem a todos os momentos algumas são imperceptíveis e sem importância... Já outras podem mudar toda uma vida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Links

Sentado em um banco próximo a um parque um menino moreno vestindo uma camisa preta com uma caveira, calças jeans velhas e tênis desgastados, lia calmamente um mangá ignorando as outras crianças ao redor do parque. Suspirando Harry Potter se levantou e começou a andar sem rumo pensando em sua vida.

Em seus oito anos sua vida com seus tios era definida como suportável. Seus parentes em sua maior parte iriam simplesmente ignorar ele e agir como se ele não existisse. Eles não dariam nada a ele seja no aniversario ou no natal. Eles sempre diziam que a comida e moradia era a única obrigação deles e ponto.

Não que ele realmente se importasse mais, na verdade ele havia parado de ligar aos cinco anos quando sua tia convenientemente esqueceu de buscar ele na escola. Desde então ele apenas passou a ignorar os dois tanto quanto eles o ignoravam. Infelizmente seu primo parecia não compartilha das ideias de seus pais e constantemente o perturbava.

Seja afastando as outras crianças ou batendo nele com seus amigos. Em uma dessas vezes foi onde ele aprendeu ser diferente. Após ser encurralado em um beco por seu primo e seus amigos ele de alguma forma havia aparecido no telhado da escola. Após esse evento ele começou a perceber que algumas coisas estranhas aconteciam ao redor dele, como tornar o cabelo do professor azul quando ele estava com raiva.

Após esse e vários outros eventos ele havia aprendido que ele era diferente. Suas emoções acabavam por reagir de diferentes maneiras. Então ele começou a tentar dominar isso. Ele começou levitando alguns talheres e começou a passar para coisas mais difíceis como moveis. Após vários meses praticando ele aprendeu a sentir seu poder dentro dele.

Após algum tempo levitando as coisas ele começou a explorar para ver quais foram os limites de seus poderes. Os mangás o ajudaram muito nesse aspecto.Primeiro foi transformando uma coisa em outra como uma folha em um lápis e uma pedra em uma estatua. Depois ele começou a tentar criar coisas do nada, apesar de não obter sucesso rapidamente após algumas semanas ele havia conseguido criar uma camisa nova para si.  
Conforme os meses se passavam ele havia treinado suas habilidades em segredo e foi ficando melhor rapidamente. Ele já podia criar roupas ou quase tudo que necessitasse do nada. Ele podia levitar todos os moveis da casa a noite silenciosamente sem dificuldade. E poderia transformar folhas em dinheiro para comprar oque ele quisesse. 

Os mangas rapidamente se tornaram a fonte de leitura favorita de Harry. Uma vez que ele achasse uma habilidade interessante, ele tentaria copiar ela.

Com o tempo ele também havia começado a tentar técnicas de meditação. Em um primeiro momento havia sido bastante difícil ficar horas parado limpando a mente. Mas após algum tempo com forte determinação ele havia conseguido. Isso também teve o efeito de impulsionar sua capacidade de reter informações, dando a ele uma memoria fotográfica, onde ele precisaria apenas olhar para a pagina de um livro por alguns segundos antes que ele tivesse uma copia em sua mente.

Chegando a uma casa com uma aparência decrepita, ele abriu a porta foi ate a sala e deitou em um dos grandes sofás. Quando ele havia achado essa casa ela era velha e quase caindo aos pedaços. Após algum tempo ele havia reformado o interior da casa usando suas habilidades, após isso ele pegou várias pedras grandes, pedaços de madeira e folhas, e as transformado em sofás, moveis e tapetes, que decoravam o interior.  
A casa era um refugio onde ele podia treinar seu poder sem preocupação. Sentando em posição de lótus Harry começou a meditar tentando encontrar o seu ``núcleo´´.

Depois de alguns minutos ele chegou em um espaço branco sem fim. 

Sorrindo para seu sucesso ele começou a pensar em criar algumas defesas mentais como ele tinha lido em algum lugar. Ele não sabia se havia mais pessoas com habilidades iguais as deles, e caso existissem talvez uma tivesse a capacidade de ler mentes, e essa ideia não era nada atraente.

Primeiro ele criou uma barreira de metal com um leitor ótico e um escâner de corpo inteiro, algo que ele havia tirado de um livro de ficção cientifica que havia lido algum tempo atrás.

Após isso ele criou uma esfera de metal liquido e a colocou atrás da barreira. Sorrindo para seu sucesso ele atravessou a barreira e o metal liquido. O interior era outro espaço em branco com dois objetos flutuando ao redor em vez de um.

O primeiro objeto era uma bola de luz verde coberta por uma rede de líquidos vermelho e uma de preto. O moreno assumiu que esta bola de luz foi à fonte de seus poderes, uma representação mental do seu núcleo.

A segunda foi oque ele havia escolhido para representar a sua mente, ele havia visto uma vez em um mangá do berserk, e a imagem havia ficado em sua cabeça o tempo todo enquanto ele fazia suas defesas mentais, então ele decidiu incorpora-lo a suas defesas.

O objeto era conhecido como ideia do mal, no mangá ele representava todos os tipos de sofrimento, dor e as emoções dos homens, como tal Harry pensou que era apropriado para utiliza-lo para representar seus sentimentos.

Flutuando diante de si era um enorme coração coberto por incontáveis olhos e muitas válvulas, os olhos eram verdes como os seus próprios.  
Ao redor do coração uma tempestade de ideias, pensamentos, emoções e lembranças, cada uma representada por uma bolinha de luz colorida, havia dezenas de cores diferentes e Harry não sabia oque cada cor significava.

Enquanto observava, o coração batia lentamente, com seus olhos girando em torno à procura de algo entre as bolas de luz e as válvulas conectadas a ele seria ou inalar ou exalar um fluxo de luzes coloridas, as luzes exaladas se juntariam a tempestade que rodeava o coração.

Pela forma que Harry projetou o coração representava sua mente subconsciente, enquanto os olhos representavam a consciente. Sempre que ele experimentou uma nova sensação ou emoção, ou ele tinha um pensamento, este seria exalado pelo coração e flutuaria livremente no vazio, os olhos, então, examinariam e transmitiriam a ele. Se ele quisesse trancar uma memória, reprimir um sentimento ou emoção, ou até mesmo parar uma linha de pensamento, o coração iria inalar o pensamento específico, a emoção, a memória ou um sentimento e bloqueá-lo dentro dele.

Através deste coração, Harry agora tinha o controle absoluto sobre suas memórias, emoções e até mesmo seu corpo. Ele poderia suprimir a dor, dissolver emoções e estudar suas memórias, todos através de seu coração-mente, como ele preferiu chamá-lo. O coração-mente deu-lhe verdadeiro controle sobre si mesmo e o moreno estaria mentindo se dissesse que não gostava da sensação.

Tomando alguns minutos para verificar sua `mente´ em busca de qualquer mal funcionamento, ele se virou para o motivo real dele ter começado a meditar, seu núcleo. Agora que ele tinha a chance de examina-lo de perto, ele não gostou do que sentiu.

Enquanto a bola verde desprendia uma sensação confortável e familiar, os líquidos vermelho e preto não. Do vermelho ele podia sentir uma sensação de proteção e amor, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia perversa como se algo estivesse o corrompendo lentamente. O liquido negro, porem foi simplesmente repugnante, ele escorria uma aura de maldade e corrupção, Harry instintivamente queria isso longe de seu núcleo.

Ele levou alguns minutos examinando a bola, antes de tentar de tudo para afastar ou remover os líquidos dela. Depois que todas suas ideias falharam ele decidiu uma ultima opção, ele mergulhou de cabeça na esfera verde, ficando completamente imerso em seu núcleo.

A primeira coisa que sentiu foi o poder imparável e bruto de seu núcleo o cercando e enchendo-o de êxtase puro.Havia tanta energia que o moreno não sabia oque fazer com ela, ele se sentia invencível e poderoso, como se com esse poder ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa que ele quisesse... E então o poder se foi. Tão rápido quanto havia chegado à sensação de poder recuou e Harry se sentiu cansado e exausto, se sentia completamente impotente e seu corpo estremecia enquanto o sentimento de euforia diminuía.

Enfurecido pela perda do poder, ele se rastreou-o a sua fonte que sem surpresa foram os líquidos vermelho e preto.

-Oque são esses líquidos, afinal? Por que eles estão aqui dentro da minha mente e em torno do meu núcleo? Se perguntou examinando-os.  
Tocando o liquido vermelho ele viu uma imagem da casa dos Dursley. No entanto, parecia haver uma espécie de cúpula vermelha ao redor de toda a casa. Pelo que Harry pode sentir a cúpula servia para mantê-lo protegido contra ameaças externas. Porem não só ele, a cúpula também estava ligada aos seus familiares, os mantendo protegidos e seguros.

O problema era que a cúpula drenava enormes quantidades de energia para fazer isso. Parecia que alguém estava drenando seu poder e utilizando-o para proteger os Dursley.

\- Mas que merda é essa? Quem foi que fez isso? Se perguntou enfurecido .- De jeito nenhum eu iria levantar um dedo, muito menos gastar meu poder para proteger esses idiotas.

Decidido a derrubar a cúpula e deixar os Dursley desprotegidos de oque quer que fosse, ele começou a reunir o resto de poder remanescente para destruir o liquido vermelho, no entanto seu poder parecia pulsar com urgência chamando sua atenção para o liquido preto.

Diferentemente do liquido vermelho o liquido preto não tinha nenhuma sensação boa, ele apenas liberava uma aura maliciosa atacando seu núcleo continuamente tentando esmaga-lo. A única coisa que o impedia era o esforço de tanto seu núcleo quanto do liquido vermelho, se ele tivesse se livrado dele era certo que o liquido preto esmagaria seu núcleo e depois sua mente.

Procurando a fonte do liquido negro, ele ficou surpreso ao ver que ele veio da cicatriz que possuia desde nascido.

-Isso é estranho, porque a minha cicatriz? Oque ela realmente é? E porque esta tentando me drenar? Se alguém sabia sobre isso e botou uma barreira para me proteger, porque ele não lidou com a cicatriz?

Esquecendo esses pensamentos por hora ele começou a se concentrar em uma forma de destruir ou dissipar a presença escura em sua cicatriz. Reunindo o resto do poder que restava, ele empurrou tudo em uma tentativa de remover o liquido negro. Por um momento o liquido pareceu recuar, antes de começar a atacar ferozmente, em seguida uma dor lancinante, enquanto esferas de energia saltavam ao redor.

A dor abrangente parecia entorpecer seus pensamentos e tentar destruí-lo, foi só por causa de seus exercícios mentais que ele era capaz de resistir a dor. Desejando que a dor desaparecesse, o coração-mente começou a abrandar a dor ate que ela se fosse completamente, o permitindo pensar com clareza.

Harry assistiu o liquido negro começar a evaporar ate que sumisse completamente, assim que o liquido se foi por completo a sensação de poder e euforia voltou com força total. Se a sensação de antes foi incrível, agora não havia palavras para descrever o que ele sentia agora.

Havia tanto poder em suas mãos que ele sentia que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, ser qualquer coisa e tudo que ele precisaria era esse poder. Sua mente porem discordava, com os exercícios mentais que ele praticou ao longo dos anos, o fortaleceu mentalmente o suficiente para ele saber que ele estava preste a se deixar controlar pelo seu próprio poder.

\- É como dizem, se você não dominar seu próprio poder ele vai te dominar.Pensou.

Tomando uma respiração profunda e dando um silencioso agradecimento para o seu coração-mente para ajuda-lo, Harry voltou sua atenção para o líquido vermelho. O líquido vermelho, no entanto passou por uma pequena mudança, ele já não drenava enormes quantidades de poder. De facto, a energia a ser drenada foi quase insignificante, em comparação com o tamanho de seu núcleo.

\- Parece que o liquido vermelho estava drenando mais e mais poder apenas para combater o liquido preto. Agora que ele se foi a saída de energia é quase imperceptível. Analisou mentalmente, com a falta do liquido negro o liquido vermelho parecia ficar quase que dormente apenas tirando uma parte do poder de seu núcleo para proteger ele e os Dursley.

\- Eu acho que posso usar isso, mas de nenhum jeito eu vou gastar minha energia com os três idiotas. Refletiu mentalmente antes de ter uma ideia. Ele se concentrou nos links que protegiam os Dursley apagando eles, e redirecionou a cúpula ao redor da casa para seu corpo criando uma blindagem.

Após acabar de lidar com o liquido vermelho ele começou a puxar a energia do seu núcleo lentamente, enquanto se concentrava em controla-lo. Após algum tempo ele havia conseguido controlar mais da metade de seu poder com o coração-mente o auxiliando.

Após isso ele deixou sua imagem mental voltando para a sala, sorrindo para si mesmo ele se levantou e foi ate a cozinha onde abriu a geladeira pegando uma lata de cerveja antes de voltar para o sofá e começar a beber lentamente o sabor amargo familiar descer pela garganta. Após beber todo o conteúdo da lata ele se levantou e saiu da casa sem se preocupar em tranca-la e seguir em direção à casa de seus parentes.

Enquanto andava pela rua dos alfeneiros ele ignorou os olhares de reprovação que quase todos jogavam em sua direção. Ele já havia se acostumado aos olhares desconfiados e reprovativos dos moradores desde que sua tia havia começado a espalhar boatos sobre ele. Apesar dele realmente não se importar ele ficava com raiva na facilidade na qual as pessoas se deixavam influenciar. O moreno há muito tempo havia feito um voto de não ser uma ``ovelha´´como essas pessoas.

Chagando a casa numero quatro ele abriu a porta e entrou dando de cara com Petunia que assistia uma novela na televisão nova que Vernon comprou. Assim que a mulher mais velha o viu, ela franziu a testa e voltou sua atenção para a televisão ignorando ele.  
Dando de ombros ele foi ate cozinha pegou óleo e uma frigideira e botou no fogo, assim que o óleo esquentou, ele jogou cinco tiras grossas de bacon no óleo. Enquanto o bacon fritava ele pegou outra frigideira e começou a fritar dois ovos, assim que os ovos e o bacon estavam fritos ele os botou em um prato junto com uma torrada e sentou a mesa pronto para comer enquanto derramava um pouco de suco que estava em cima da mesa em um copo para si.

Como se fossem atraídos pelo cheiro de comida seu primo e tio vieram rapidamente à cozinha, os olhos de Vernon não mostravam nada mais do que desagrado e gula enquanto Dudley só parecia notar a comida em seu prato. Lambendo os lábios de porco Dudley olhou em direção ao pai com um sorriso no rosto.  
\- Paai, eu quero oque o esquisitão esta comendo e eu quero agora. Exigiu com birra fazendo Harry rolar os olhos. Vernon olhou para Dudley antes de estufar o peito e olhar na direção do moreno.

\- Menino.Disse fortemente tentando intimidar o menino.-Meu pequeno Dudley esta com fome então de oque você esta comendo e prepare algo para mim e rápido. Exigiu, fazendo Harry estreitar os olhos para o homem.

\- Porque eu deveria fazer isso? ´´ Perguntou rispidamente. O rosto de Vernon lentamente começou a ficar vermelho de raiva antes que ele deu um passo para frente.

-Escute aqui seu esquisitão bom para nada, eu dou um duro danado para comprar essa comida que você esta comendo descaradamente, então se eu mandar você dar oque você tem para Dudley e preparar algo para mim você vai obedecer entendeu.Berrou apertando os punhos enquanto um pouco de baba escorria pelo canto da boca, com os berros de Vernon Petúnia chegou a cozinha com um misto de confusão e medo.

-Bem Tio não é que eu tenha nenhum desejo de ficar aqui de qualquer jeito. Cuspiu com raiva.- Mas infelizmente eu tenho que ficar com vocês, mas não é por isso que eu vou obedecer você.

Tremendo de raiva Vernon avançou para cima do menino com os punhos fechados pronto para acerta-lo. Assim que o homem gorducho começou a avançar em sua direção ele levantou a mão direita e enviou uma de onda de seu poder arremessando o Dursley na parede. Assim que Vernon foi enviado voando Petúnia deu um grito esganiçado e correu para seu marido que estava no chão, Dudley amarrou a cara e começou a avançar na direção do moreno apenas para ser arremessado em cima de sua mãe e pai.

Com os três Dursley no chão Harry olhou para eles com desdém e zombaria enquanto voltou a comer. Petúnia foi a primeira a se recompor e ajudou seu filho e marido a sentarem enquanto enviava olhares mortais para o moreno.

\- Oque foi algum problema querida tia? Perguntou zombeteiramente.

\- Sim, é claro que tem. Cuspiu com raiva surpreendendo o moreno levemente.- Desde o dia em que você foi deixado na nossa porta eu sabia que você era problema, eu sabia que você seria igual a minha irmã aberração e o marido dela. Se não fosse as especiações da carta eu teria te deixado em algum orfanato ou em uma floresta, sua aberração.

Olhando mortalmente para sua tia Harry passava as informações em sua cabeça. Ele sabia que era diferente, ele sempre soube, afinal ele sempre fez coisas que outras crianças não puderam. E pelo que Petúnia estava dizendo seus pais tinham habilidades únicas também a qual ele herdou. Com um sorriso maldoso ele começou a se aproximar da mulher que tremeu de medo no olhar em seu rosto.

Assim que chegou perto da mulher tremendo ele segurou a cabeça dela com ambas as mãos e começou a se concentrar em uma técnica de leitura da mente que ele havia criado acidentalmente ao tentar tirar informações a partir de algumas pessoas. Apesar de causar danos mentais às pessoas afetadas a ponto de as deixarem catatônicas, mais ainda assim era muito útil.

Concentrando especificamente em todo tipo de memoria relativa a seus pais ele começou a arrancar todas as informações que a mulher possuia. Ele viu breves momentos da infância dela com sua mãe, momentos de quando um menino chamado Severus Snape havia se aproximado delas, quando sua mãe recebeu uma carta de uma escola dizendo que ela era uma bruxa, memorias de uma professora transformando a mesa da casa dos seus avós em um porco,de quando sua irmã ia ate uma estação de trem onde ela sumiria ao atravessar por entre uma parede, a carta deixada para ela dizendo que a irmã havia morrido e que ele deveria cuidar do sobrinho e a mais importante memorias da localização da entrada do mundo magico.

Após arrancar todas as informações uteis da mente de petúnia Harry tirou as mãos da cabeça da mulher e a viu cair no chão com um olhar vago enquanto um pouco de baba caia pelo canto da boca. Vernon e Dudley tinham olhares espantados no rosto com medo visível em seus olhos.Zombando dos dois covardes o moreno logo saiu de casa e se dirigiu a um ponto de ônibus nas proximidades, onde pegou um ônibus ate Londres.

Assim que chegou a seu destino o moreno desceu do ônibus e atravessou varias ruas movimentadas ate ficar em frente a um Pub com aparência decrepita. As pessoas passavam pela sua frente a todo o momento, mas não pareciam nota-lo, algo que o fez bastante curioso. Tomando uma breve respiração ele entrou rapidamente.

O interior era sujo e escuro, varias pessoas ocupavam mesas amontoadas enquanto bebiam a maioria nem sequer se preocupou em reconhecer sua presença. Indo ate o bar ele viu um homem baixo quase careca usando roupas velhas e desgastadas, limpando um copo com um pano sujo.  
Se aproximando do homem ele começou a falar. -Desculpe senhor, mas poderia me dizer a entrada para o beco diagonal, meus pais disseram para eu espera-los lá. Mentiu habilmente, o barman deu um olhar divertido e sorriu.

\- È claro meu jovens, venha você vai adorar o beco diagonal.´´ Disse guiando Harry ate a parte traseira do bar onde bateu com a ponta de uma varinha em uma serie de tijolos fazendo a parede se abrir mostrando uma rua cheia de pessoas indo e vindo e varias lojas. `` Espero que encontre seus pais logo menino te venho em alguns anos quando for para hogwarts. Sorriu antes de voltar para dentro.

Educando suas feições Harry começou a andar pelo beco, lançando olhares de soslaio para as varias lojas ao redor enquanto procurava pelo banco bruxo. Pelas memorias de Petúnia sua mãe o descrevia como um grande edifício de mármore branco. Ele teria que verificar se seus pais deixaram alguma coisa.

Depois de andar um pouco ele logo viu um enorme edifício em branco com varias pessoas saindo e entrando. Se dirigindo ao lugar rapidamente ele ignorou a mensagem na frente do banco e entrou no banco.

Dentro havia varias criaturas pequenas com orelhas pontudas e expressões duras, nos balcões outras das criaturas pesavam joias e sacos que ele supôs serem de ouro. Depois de um rápido olhar ele se dirigiu ate um dos caixas.

-Bom dia senhor, eu desejo falar com o gerente de contas por favor. Pediu educadamente, ao contrario das duas pessoas que foram na frente e foram rudes com o ser, que era uma ideia idiota considerando o fato de que eles cuidavam do dinheiro deles.  
O escarnio no rosto da criatura diminuiu um pouco, cortesia e respeito parecia funcionar bem melhor.

\- Onde estão seus pais criança? Nos duendes não temos tempo a perder com crianças. Disse duramente mas sem sinal de desprezo na voz como antes.

\- Eles estão mortos senhor duende, eu vim aqui saber se eles me deixaram algo.´´ Disse sinceramente fazendo o duende acenar com a cabeça antes de chamar outro duende e trocar breves palavras em uma língua estranha que mais soava como grunhidos e sons ásperos. Após isso ele voltou sua atenção para Harry.`` Muito bem menino Scartooth o levara ate o gerente de contas.

Agradecendo, o moreno rapidamente seguiu o outro duende pelos corredores do banco ate chegarem a uma porta de madeira bem trabalhada, o duende instruiu ele a esperar antes de entrar. Depois de algum tempo ele saiu e o mandou entrar.

Scartooth apresentou o gerente Ragnar, antes de sair da sala. Dando um arco respeitoso o moreno tomou o assento oferecido pelo duende.

-Bom dia mestre Ragnar, antes de me apresentar eu gostaria saber se essa reunião permanecera apenas entre nos. 

-Mas é claro, a nação duende assegura total discrição e privacidade a seus clientes, tudo oque for tido nessa sala ficara nessa sala. Assegurou.

\- Obrigado mestre duende, meu nome é Harry Potter, e eu gostaria de saber se eu tenho alguma conta aqui.  
O duende acenou com a cabeça com franzindo a testa e tirou um livro vermelho com um P dourado.

\- Bem senhor Potter esse livro esta ligado aos seus cofres da família Potter, se você é quem diz então o livro irá abrir, caso não abra iremos ataca-los por tentativa de roubo. Disse entregando o livro e uma faca a Harry.

Acenando em compreensão o moreno pegou o livro e usou a faca para fazer um corte raso no dedo, deixando o sangue cair em cima do P que brilhou antes de um clique suave foi ouvido.  
Pegando o livro o duende começou a ler, enquanto isso Harry concentrou sua magia, como era chamado seu poder, no dedo que fechou o corte rapidamente. Depois de alguns minutos o duende começou a falar.

\- Pelo que parece a família Potter possui dois cofres, um e o cofre pertencente à linha do Potter contendo os bens totais e um cofre temporário. O cofre temporário possui 10 000 galeões dos quais 4500 são para pagar sua estadia em hogwarts.

\- Se eu posso perguntar qual é a taxa de conversão? O moreno perguntou querendo saber o valor de um galeão.

\- O valor atual é de 5 libras para 1 galeão.

\- Então são 50 000libras, e quase metade disso vai para pagar essa escola.´´ Pensou rapidamente enquanto pensava no que fazer com esse dinheiro.

\- Bem o cofre da linhagem Potter possui pouco mais de 100 000 galeões e diminuindo com as saídas constantes, afora joias e outros bens. ´´ Disse fazendo Harry franzir a testa.

\- Que saídas? 

\- Bem desde o começo da guerra com aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado, sua família esteve entre as principais apoiantes do lado da luz. Seu avo transferiu constantemente uma parte dos fundos do cofre para apoiar a guerra, um ato que foi espelhado por seu pai, que quando morreu não cancelou esse desvio que continuou ate aqui.

Concentrando-se o máximo que pode Harry manteve o rosto em branco enquanto explodia em raiva por dentro. Como alguém que nunca teve nada realmente seu, ele conheceu o valor do dinheiro cedo.Desde que seus parentes apenas davam roupas de segunda mão para ele e nada mais ele sempre teve que se virar para conseguir algo.

Como seus tios e vizinhos sempre o chamaram de marginal ele não viu razão para não ser um. Logo ele começou a se aproximar de outros marginais que rapidamente o ensinarão uma valiosa lição. Se ele queria algo ele teria que conseguir o dinheiro para isso ou rouba-la. Desde que a segunda opção não seria viável, pois logo associariam os objetos sumidos com oque ele possuia e ele seria pego. Então ele fez o mais próximo a isso.

Ele começou a roubar todo o dinheiro que poderia. Seja do lanche de seu primo, da carteira de Vernon quando ele não estava olhando, de sua tia, dos vizinhos ou de qualquer um que fosse possível roubar sem ser pego. Alguns meninos mais velhos e mendigos o ensinaram a nunca roubar menos do que o possível e nunca oque pudesse ser sentindo faltando.

Carteiras de pessoas aleatórias em lugares distantes de casa eram uma exceção.

Essa foi uma das lições que ele guardou em seu coração, ele nunca roubou o suficiente para que seus parentes e vizinhos notassem e sempre tudo oque podia de estranhos. Suas habilidades também ajudavam bastante nesse quesito.

Outra lição importante foi ensinada por Vernon, que apesar de tudo era um homem de negócios bem sucedido. As roupas que uma pessoa usasse poderiam abrir ou fechar portas para ela. Se você quisesse reconhecimento e respeito você deveria usar roupas finas e caras, que mostrassem seu poder econômico. Apesar de ser um pensamento superficial ele sabia que era verdade.

E o fato de que tanto seu pai como avô estavam jogando dinheiro fora o enfurecia,gastar dinheiro com uma guerra apoiando um dos lados sem obter lucro era uma coisa imperdoável em sua visão. Afinal qual e o sentindo de gastar dinheiro se não for para abrir chances de ganhar mais dinheiro e poder?

Claro que esbanjar riqueza e fortuna eram coisas que pessoas com dinheiro fariam afinal qual era o ponto de acumular riquezas sem aproveita-las? Deixando seus pensamentos para mais tarde ele se concentrou no problema em suas mãos. Se tornar mais poderoso e reconstruir a fortuna de sua família.

-Existe alguma possibilidade de parar essas transferências?

\- Bem, sim existe uma forma. Disse coçando o queixo adotando uma postura pensativa. - Normalmente, um bruxo só se torna emancipado aos 17 anos, porem para bruxos de famílias nobres e antigas existe uma regra que permiti o ultimo membro de uma linhagem se emancipar quando completar 11 anos e assumir o senhorio da casa a que pertence. Mas como você ainda não tem 11, você pode assumir o seu lugar como herdeiro da casa Potter, você não pode participar das seções do Wizengamot, mas pode indicar alguém para ser sua voz lá. Como herdeiro você pode usar sua magia mesmo sendo menor e pode acessar todos os bens de sua família sem restrição. Disse indo ate uma das prateleiras e tirar uma caixa de madeira e entregar a Harry. ``Dentro dessa caixa esta o anel de herdeiro, tudo oque tem que fazer é coloca-lo e decidir se quer mudar o símbolo de sua família ou muda-lo, mas você pode decidir isso mais tarde. 

Acenando em confirmação o moreno pegou e abriu a caixa revelando um anel de prata retangular com um P rodeado de louros. Pegando o anel ele botou no dedo fazendo o anel brilhar antes de encolher ao tamanho do dedo de Harry.

\- Agora como você é o herdeiro você tem total acesso a seus cofres e sua herança, bem como propriedades mas todas foram ou vendidas ou então inutilizáveis, e como pediu todas as saídas foram finalizadas, se quiser você pode ir ate os cofres e conferir oque tem neles.  
-Eu agradeço por isso, mas antes quero fazer algumas perguntas.

\- Pois então pergunte.

\- Eu queria saber qual a posição dos duendes quando os clientes estão envolvidos em assunto digamos ilegais?´´

O duende levantou uma sobrancelha, enquanto pensava no porque da pergunta do jovem, não vendo nenhum mal ele respondeu.- Os duendes não tem interesse na vida pessoal de seus clientes, oque ele faz ou deixar de fazer não é nosso problema.´´

-E se um cliente guardasse algo roubado em seu cofre hipoteticamente falando.´´

\- Contanto que pague as taxas corretamente os duendes não se importam no que ele guarde, tanto quanto nos interessa ele poderia usar o cofre para manter um nundu lá dentro.

Acenando com a cabeça o menino agradeceu o duende e se despediu dele que indicou outro duende para leva-lo ao seu cofre principal. Após descer no que parecia uma montanha russa subterrânea, ele foi ate o cofre que diferente dos outros só abria com o anel ao invés de uma chave.  
O cofre estava cheio de pilhas de moedas de ouro, armaduras polidas, espadas de ferro bem trabalhadas, varinhas variadas, malões luxuosos, livros sobre uma infinidade de assuntos diferentes, diversas joias caras, pedras preciosas de vários tamanhos e um enorme grimório.  
Ao ver o conteúdo do cofre Harry soltou um suspiro de alivio ao perceber que nem seu pai nem seu avô foram idiotas o suficiente para vender o conteúdo do cofre para prolongar uma guerra inútil.

Explorando o conteúdo do cofre o moreno pegou um dos malões com a maior quantidade de compartimentos e começou a enchê-lo com todos os tipos de livros, pergaminhos e o grimório da família. Depois ele pegou uma das bolsas expansíveis e começou a enchê-la de galeões.  
Após isso ele foi ate as varinhas de seus antepassados e começou a testar cada uma delas. Primeiros ele começou com a varinha dos avos então dos tios-avôs e assim em diante porem nenhuma delas parecia reagir com ele. Quando ele estava prestes a desistir ele sentiu como se algo o chamasse. 

Procurando a causa da sensação súbita ele achou uma varinha que de acordo com as informações sobre ela pertenceu à bisavó de seu avô. A varinha tinha 16 cm, feita de madeira de Sakura japonesa com núcleo de uma pena de pássaro-trovão americano, a varinha era bem polida com pequenas runas entalhadas nela em um formato de onda aumentando a beleza dela, o punho da varinha era adornado com um crânio entalhado e uma pequena esmeralda no final.

Assim que ele pegou a varinha ele sentiu uma sensação eufórica e reconfortante, que o fez sorrir ao encontrar uma varinha que ele pudesse usar que não tinha o feitiço de rastreamento que o ministério usava.  
Com esse ultimo item em questão ele saiu do cofre e entrou no carrinho, depois de uma nova viagem repleta de curvas e giros ele chegou ao pátio do banco onde ele se dirigiu a saída.

Saindo do banco o moreno foi ate um ponto onde ele pegou o nôitibus, para um parque próximo a Surrey, de onde se dirigiu ate sua ``casa´´ sentando em um dos sofás ele começou a pensar em tudo que ocorreu hoje.  
Não só ele descobriu que suas habilidades eram chamadas magia, mas também que seus pais eram iguais a ele. Ele possuia um cofre que era guardado por duendes cheios de joias e um pouco de ouro e que ambos seu pai e avô eram idiotas, que desperdiçavam dinheiro atoa.  
Com esses pensamentos em sua cabeça ele começou a refletir. Sua família foi uma vez rica e influente, antes de gastar quase toda sua fortuna em uma guerra civil. Como herdeiro de uma família nobre ele sabia que ele deveria ter certa postura e agir de uma forma para que ele não trouxesse vergonha ao nome de sua família. Mas tanto quanto ele quisesse honrar o nome de seus antepassados ele era um ladrão de coração, e ele não queria desistir disso.

E isso era um problema, ele duvidava que roubo fosse uma atividade legal no mundo bruxo. Quando soube do estado da fortuna de sua família ele decidiu reconstruí-la usando todos os meios necessários. Ele sabia que era ganancioso e que faria coisas ilegais para conseguir dinheiro, poder e reconhecimento. Mas sujar o nome de sua família não era algo que ele queria fazer, assim como dinheiro respeito era algo importante e ser conhecido como um ladrão não ajudaria nesse quesito.

Conhecimento foi outra coisa que ele precisava afinal conhecimento era poder e em um mundo onde havia pessoas mais treinadas e habilidosas que ele todo conhecimento foi útil. Um fato que reforçava isso foi que ele descobriu que quando o lorde das trevas foi supostamente morto por ele quando matou seus pais, foi que mesmo que esse lorde estivesse morto poderia haver seguidores dele atrás de sua cabeça, então conseguir mais poder e reconstruir sua fortuna foram seus dois objetivos principais.

Ele seria como muitos vilões em livros, uma pessoa exemplar aos olhos públicos e um chefe do crime no submundo. Ele tiraria lucro e obteria poder sob qualquer circunstancia, ele se tornaria igual aos vilões que ele leu sobre como Aizen, Moriarty e outros. Ele se tomaria todo poder e riqueza que lhe foi negada. De um jeito... Ou de outro.


End file.
